


third wheel

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cuddling, Dogs, Multi, Nail Polish, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Jimmy's making decent money now. He could get his own place to stay if he wanted.
Relationships: Jimmy Havoc/Kip Sabian/Penelope Ford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	third wheel

They weren't on the indies anymore. Jimmy was making real money now. He could afford his own place. 

Kip and Penelope didn't bring it up. The three of them continued to move comfortably around each other in the small flat. 

"You know, I think he likes you more than me." Kip scratched Oscar behind the ear. Oscar looked up from where he was curled comfortably on Jimmy's stomach, yipping and licking Kip's hand before lying his head back down. 

"Can you blame him?" Jimmy teased, stroking the small dog. 

Kip laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "Oi! Shut up!" 

Jimmy stuck his tongue out, making Kip erupt into a fit of giggles that would get him ribbed out of any respectable heel locker room. He laid his head on Jimmy's shoulder, trying to get Oscar's attention. Jimmy wound an arm around Kip like second nature, the two of them cuddling on the couch as they played with the dog. 

"You need to clean under your nails," Penelope admonished as she cleaned the old, chipped polish off Jimmy's fingers. "You'll give some poor girl a UTI."

"I appreciate that you think I have girls to give UTIs to." Jimmy snorted as Penelope gave him the nail clippers to clean the dirt from beneath his nails. 

"You're handsome. And you're putting on some weight so you don't look like a skeleton anymore." Penelope laughed. "I'm sure girls are lining up to get a UTI from you."

"You two are disgusting," Kip complained loudly. 

"You should let us paint your nails, Kip," Jimmy goaded. 

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell, that's why Penelope keeps you around."

Penelope rolled her eyes fondly, grabbing the nail polish off the table and shaking it to make sure it was properly mixed. "Little jerk." She started to paint Jimmy's nails, applying the black polish in slow, even strokes. She was cute when she concentrated, the way her nose scrunched up and her tongue poked out. Both Jimmy and Kip knew better than to call her cute, though. 

Jimmy let his nails dry before taking the polish to do Penelope’s nails. “You know, Kip, it’s pretty funny that you’re so obsessed with your own masculinity you’re letting me hold your girlfriend’s hands all the time,” he teased. 

“I am not  _ obsessed  _ with my masculinity!” Kip protested. 

“Let us do your makeup, then,” Penelope countered. Kip pouted at her. 

“I’m breaking up with both of you,” he grumbled. 

“You know, we could probably afford a new place.”

Penelope’s tone was completely neutral, but her words made Jimmy tense up. As long as they all stayed in their current flat, he didn’t have to make excuses for why he still wanted to stay with them. It had started as a money thing, he often told people, and now it was just a convenience of none of them having to move. 

“One without any damn upstairs neighbors,” Kip agreed. 

Jimmy forced a laugh, because Penelope was laughing, and it would look weird if he didn’t laugh. “Plus you won’t have to put up with me all the time.”

They both stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “Mate,” Kip began slowly, in that tone he used when Jimmy said something that upset him. 

“Do you want to move out?” Penelope frowned. 

“Well - I assumed you wouldn’t want me third wheeling anymore.” Jimmy let out a self deprecating chuckle. 

“Third wheeling?” Kip shook his head, looking confused. “Jimmy, we  _ like _ you living with us.” 

“We like you!” Penelope grabbed his hand. “We  _ love _ you, dork.”

Jimmy felt his face getting hot, looking at Penelope’s hand over his. “Oh.”

“You really had no idea?” 

Jimmy shook his head. 

Kip sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Jimmy, we’ve been dating for like - two months.”

The words took a moment to process. When they did, he still didn’t understand. “What?”

“We’ve been going on dates! We’ve all slept in the same bed! Jesus, Jimmy, we’ve kissed!”

Jimmy blushed, looking down at his plate. “I thought that was, you know, platonic.” He felt like an idiot. 

“Do you want it to be?” Penelope asked. 

“No! No, I like you guys.” Jimmy had no idea how he’d even stumbled into this. It was surreal. 

Kip kissed his cheek. “We like you too, idiot. You have spaghetti sauce on your nose.” He wiped it off with his thumb, grinning. 

Simultaneously relieved his feelings were reciprocated and feeling foolish for not having realized sooner, Jimmy laid in bed with Kip and Penelope that night, the three of them looking for a new one bedroom flat together. 


End file.
